the past now present
by i am an uchiha
Summary: meeting the rikudou sennin and finding out he unlocks the rinnegan naruto has a mission, and that mission is to bring peace to the world but to do that he must enter a different time line. will naruto be up to the challenge, or will this be something that even he couldnt do. maturing naruto. pairing will be narutoxmito.


**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.**

**a/n: please review because to have someone review my story always make me feel very good about my writing abilities. And if its anyone who reads my story please check out my other story called revenge. I am currently writing it with this fanfic. I like writing so much that I decided to just do both at the same time. **

There was a cave. A cave that was pitch black and as cold as a freezer. All you could see in this room was a pair of rinnegan. The doujutsu of doujutsu and the eyes of the true sage. The eyes were capable of god-like abilities and were said to hold powers that could destroy or bring peace to the world…These were the eyes of a sixteen year old warrior and his name was uzumaki naruto. The boy had such an cold look in his eyes and an aura that radiated power that if any one who knew him would think this possibly couldn't be naruto.

There is common talk that says a ninja is either good or bad. Or they have good or bad intentions…..well that is wrong. People in general aren't bad they are good. you see a person can have good intentions but something just always get in the way and the person get stirred away from those intentions and that is what commonly causes a bad thing to happen.

Take sasuke uchiha for an example. He left his village to gain power to kill his brother who massacred their clan and now he's on a road of vengeance. To sasuke the path he chose was a path of honor to the uchiha clan. There is nothing wrong with wanting to get revenge, after all that is a trait every human share. When we humans have intentions, we often have some goal and to reach that goal you will have paths. No person is easy it is just that the path they chose was the wrong one.

As humans we are easy to manipulate, so if there is a path that is hard and you must earn what you will get or if there is a path where something allows you to get what you want quicker, we will choose the easier path which is the wrong path most of the time. After all in life, a path that looks easy more than likely is a path that is filled with many turns and at the end of that path isn't the goal you've set. That is what most people fell to realize but naruto knew this.

flashback

Naruto stood up as he slowly walked out of the cave and looked at the land around him. He was surrounded by trees and a river. He was in the past, a time where the elemental nations weren't created yet.

Naruto was looking at his eyes in shock. He had just turned sixteen. It was 12 in the morning and naruto' eyes were stinging really bad. "ugh, w-what the hell is wrong with me" said naruto. yesterday was the day he had beaten pain.

Soon naruto's eyes started to bleed as he passed out. In mere seconds naruto's body disappeared and reappeared in a white void. In front of him stood a very old man with spiky hair and long beard with the rinnegan eyes. The man had an staff in his hand and on his forehead was the symbol of the rinnegan with ten sharingan comma's.

The man smiled kindly at naruto who continued to stare at him. "hello child" said the man as naruto finally came to. "wha- huh, who are you" said naruto stupidly as the man smiled. "young uzumaki, my name is hogoromo but you may know of me as rikudou sennin or the sage of six paths" saidrikudou looking at naruto. "**so this is my true successor**" thought hogoromo as naruto's eyes widened.

"h-how" said naruto as that was the only word he could get out his mouth after all he **was** staring at an legend among legends. Hogoromo chuckled, this boy was just like his son…. "child you may have wondered why your eyes stung and were bleeding." Said the man as naruto immediately nodded as his vision looked funny. He could actually see better and he could see chakra.

"well, you have unlocked the rinnegan, you see you are my successor, I've bestowed upon you these eyes for the things you must accomplish to establish peace." Said hogoromo as naruto tried to grasp the idea of having the rinnegan. "for you to establish peace, I must take you to a different time lne, the reason for the time line is because this specific time line that I will be placing you in is a time that could either stop the spread of hatred or make it ignite like flames…tell me young uzumaki, are you up for the challenge, this is your only chance of backing out but remember what you choose to do will decide the fate of the world" said the man seriously as naruto looked at the man in shock.

Naruto contemplated the man's offer. Soon a picture of jiraiya came in his head. Thinking of his old master, he thought of how he would always wish peace would be brought to the world. Naruto looked at the sage with determination and seriousness. "I will accept my job as your successor and I will go to the past so I can stop this hatred" said naruto as the sage smile and closed his eyes

"very well, I will bestow of you my knowledge and wisdom and may it help you in the past." Said hogoromo as he walked to naruto and placed his hand on naruto's eyes as knowledge of all sorts of things filled his head. When hogoromo finished he stepped back and went thru 100 hand signs in three seconds. Naruto missed what hogoromo said as the void flashed and naruto started to disappear, before disappearing naruto heard hogoromo's voice. "there is one person you should worry about if you want to bring peace, that person is madara uchiha, you would have to either make friends with him and try to save him from his hatred or eliminate him," he said as naruto nodded as the light disappeared with naruto. Hogoromo put his hands in his pockets as he started walking off in the void. As hebegan to disappear he said a few words. "uzumaki naruto good luck on your journey, and may you bring true peace unlike me who have failed to do so" said hogoromo sadly as he disappeared into the void.

Flashback end

Naruto sighed as he walked a slow pace. He will bring peace. A true world peace where everyone lived happily and a world where kids could look forward to growing up in. He looked ahead of himself as he hummed. He was heading to one place, and that place was the home of the uzumaki clan.

**Again please review and check out my other stories. I am currently writing to fanfics at the same time. A fanfic called revenge and this one. Anyway thanks for taking time out your day for reading**


End file.
